PSW Issue 1
Issue 1 was released in mid January 2000 and cost £2.99. A free memory card was attached. Global (News) Into the wonderful! - 1½ pages (10-11) :Breathtaking new Tekken Tag shots surface, looking predictably incredible. The race is on! - ½ page (11) :A jaw-dropping update to the Ridge Racer series is planned for the PlayStation 2 launch... Deathrace 2000 - 1 page (12-13) :EA Sports develops New Formula One title. The stage is set, again... - (13) :Yet more off-roading as Rally Championship begins moistening its mud Back from the dead - (14) :The sword swinging skeleton with the Ken Dodd teeth is back MediEvil 2. The horror, the horror - (15) :Two of PlayStation's classic horror blockbusters are getting a massive PlayStation 2 makeover for the next generation Putt-up or shut up - (18) :Golfing's main man gets ready to take a swing on your PlayStation. (Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2000) Dual Shock! - (19) :Fresh pictures of a duo of red-hot PS2 titles coming soon from Japan. (The Bouncer, Armored Core 2) Crease 'em Up - (19) :EA want to make cricket fun. (Cricket 2000) Dark Rider - (22) :The latest action-adventure game from the men behind Resident Evil is a gothic civil war epic. It looks magnificent. (Onimusha: Warlords) Tombi 2 - (23) :Unsurprising move into 3D Picture Imperfect: The worst intro movies on the PlayStation #1 Space Invaders - (23) Lara Croft takes a comic turn - (24) :She's topped the console charts, now she's doing the same for comics. You can bank on it - (25) :All-new dual-wheel thrills with Superbike 2000 Psycho killer - (26) :Resident Evil meets Scanners with a dash of Akira in a new action adventure. (Galerians) Managing the future - (26) :Hover-boots not an option in Premier Manager 2000. Konami's PS2 army - (27) :Konami's biggest hits make the leap to PlayStation 2. Star Wars for PS2? - (27) :Maybe, just maybe... Features Deja Vu - Doppelgamers - Stephen Pierce - 2 pages (28-29) :Sense of deja vu when loading up? Brand new game seems strangely familiar? That's because the game cliché is rife. Tomb with a view - 6 pages (30-35) :Few bosoms are as famous, or as pointy, as those attached to Lara Croft. How brave of saucy model Lara Weller to take on the task of making Croft real. Digital Dream Kids - Justin Keeling - 14 pages (89-102) :PlayStation 2 is coming. It promises to offer the world the first fusion of DVD movies, lightning-fast internet, cutting-edge video games, and compatibility with just about every consumer-tech gizmo in your household. Over the next 14 pages PSW invites you to preview the future of entertainment. Gadgetry - 2 pages (166-167) :PSW scopes out the wonder of technology, bringing you up to speed with the latest innovations to grace shops in the high street. How much is that doggy running Windows? - Nik Berg - 4 pages (168-171) :Sony's new Aibo digital dog won't mess the carpet or hump your leg so it could well be the perfect pet. PSW reveals what it's like to live with a robot. Shopped! - Stephen Pierce - 4 pages (230-233) :Games shop staff: boffins or buffoons? PSW goes under cover as a PlayStation virgin to get the lowdown. Buyers Guide: Every game reviewed - 22 pages (234-255) Release Planner - 2 pages (256-257) Pro-celebrity Tomb Raiding - 1 page (258) :PSW pits the famous - or there-abouts - against the rigours of tomb raiding. This month: Ainsley Harriet. Previews Colin McRae Rally 2.0 - Lee Nutter - 4 pages (36-39) Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes - Justin Keeling - 2 pages (40-41) Dukes of Hazzard - Stephen Pierce - 3 pages (42-44) Rollcage Stage II - Lee Nutter - 2 pages (46-47) Cool Boarders 4 - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (50-51) Fear Effect - Alex Huhtala - 3 pages (52-54) Suikoden II - Justin Keeling - 2 pages (56-57) Eagle One: Harrier Attack - Justin Keeling - 2 pages (58-59) Ehrgeiz - Stephen Pierce - 2 pages (60-61) Micro Maniacs - David Upchurch - 4 pages (62-65) Jimmy White's 2: Cueball - Jon Evans - 2 pages (66-67) Colony Wars: Red Sun - Gary Cutlack - 3 pages (68-70) Beatmania - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (72-73) Urban Chaos - Alex Huhtala - 2 pages (76-77) Michelin Rally Masters: Race of Champions - Lee Nutter - 4 pages (78-81) Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas - David Upchurch - 3 pages (82-84) Theme Park World - Alex Huhtala - 2 pages (86-87) Reviews Gran Turismo 2 : Virtually perfect in every regard, this game is a revelation. We don't give away 10/10's lightly. Right now, it's the only game that deserves it. Jet Rider 3 : The people who made this title should be deeply ashamed of themselves. Jet Rider 3 makes games look bad, and should be completely avoided or actively protested against. Space Debris : Competent, but thoroughly predictable and offers no excitement or innovation whatsoever. Even mad shooting fans will quickly tire of this space drivel. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis : The conclusion to the Resident Evil saga is the baddest, goriest, most hardcore action game on the PlayStation to date. Highly recommended to everyone bar the squeamish. Shadow Madness : A thoroughly misconceived attempt at an adventure game, crippled by laughably poor visuals and a clichéd uninvolving story. A very last resort for adventure fans only. Tiny Tank : It's shallow, short and far too easy to warrant over £30 of anyone's money. With more levels and improved enemy AI it could have been so much more. A big shame. Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! : It scores absolute no points for originality, but this beautifully crafted game that will satisfy die-hard platform freaks and fans of the brilliant movie in equal measure. NHL FaceOff 2000 : A playable hockey game that is soon reduced to bin it status, due to incompetent computer players and lots of easy ways to score goals. Arcade Party Pak : Perfect copies of past-it games that will only be of interest to hardcore arcade veterans - although even they may find the flickering in some of the games unacceptable. Grandia : One of the greatest adventure experiences you can get for the PlayStation. Graphically wonderful, charming to experience and awesome to play - Grandia is quite simply a class apart from just about all PlayStation adventures currently available. Buy it. Thrasher Presents: Skate and Destroy : Those seeking a realistic skate game are sorted with this. Most gamers will enjoy messing about and learning tricks, but the fun lessens with overly tough later challenges. ISS Pro Evolution : ISS Pro Evolution is so amazingly playable - it is, quite simply, the finest football experience the PlayStation has to offer and the perfect CD-based companion for armchair Alan Shearer's. Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere : A mellow, strangely compulsive experience which is far removed from the usual fighting and racing games. Those after a refreshing change of scenery should look no further. International Track & Field 2 : Simple fun that offers a change from heavy plots, fighting and driving games that clog the shelves. Gamers who enjoy multiplayer games will get even more from this. Solutions Cracked - 3 pages (173-175) :Wip3out, Mission: Impossible, Dino Crisis, Xena: Warrior Princess - (173) :Army Men: Air Attack, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Final Fantasy VIII - (174) :Micro Machines V3, Colin McRae Rally, Resident Evil 2 - (175) Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation - Walkthrough - Alex Chenery - 20 pages (176-195) Ready 2 Rumble - Tips + Move List - Graeme Smith - 8 pages (196-203) Tomorrow Never Dies - Walkthrough - Jesse Farrell - 18 pages (204-221) Final Fantasy VIII - Secret side quests - Alex Chenery - 8 pages (222-229) Born to Melt 16 page Special: The future of gaming according to 3DO (can be found in between pages 34-35) Army Men 3D - 1 page (5) Army Men: Air Attack - 2 pages (6-7) Army Men: Sarge's Heroes - 2 pages (8-9) Crusaders of Might & Magic - 2 pages (10-11) Player Manager 2000 - 2 pages (12-13) Battletanx: Global Assault - 1½ pages (14-15) Midnight in Vegas - ½ page (15) Other Credits Editorial Deputy Editor :Stephen Pierce Art Editor :Damon Cogman Designers :Marieclare Holder, James Schiavi Assistant Editor :Lee Nutter Consumer Editor :Alex Huhtala Senior Writer :Justin Keeling Writer :Gary Cutlack Solutions Editorial Manager :Jonathan Eves Designer :Antoni Perry Writers :Alex Chenery, Graeme Smith, Brendan Watson Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews